Mobile devices are used by many persons in many different countries and on many different carriers. Information such as the country of use and the carrier is important for mobile device traffic management systems.
Activation of a mobile device should be secure, while providing sufficient identifying information to identify the carrier, location, and other relevant information that a network service provider may need in order to provide efficient network management. This information is not ideally provided in an SMS body since SMS can be faked (spoofed).
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that provides a secure way to deliver configuration upon activation.